


Danganronpa V3 If

by CharliFermata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I just want a happy ending for them, Spoilers, i dont actually think im better than the Team Danganronpa writers, so theres not gonna be a lot of shipping indulgence, this goes without saying but ill say it anyways:, this is just how i think it shouldve gone, umm im not really a romantic person?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliFermata/pseuds/CharliFermata
Summary: Danganronpa V3 if they had found the mastermind immediately... If we had gotten the strong female protagonist that we deserved... Written by that one author who thinks that she's better than Team Danganronpa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i generally dont like it when stories break the 4th wall but i think the ending was suitable, they just executed it poorly. just my onion
> 
> theres gonna be Lots of references to the previous games in the franchise so if u read something and go like, "What the hell is this girl blabbing on about?" its probably a DR reference.

As I moved the ladder, I reorganized the books bit by bit.

“Geez… there are too many books… It might be too hard to set up a camera here…”

“Hm, I thought so…”

“Wait! I just gotta try a little harder!”

“Kaede, I know you don’t like to admit defeat, but really, it’s alright…” Shuichi furrowed his brows. He sighed, “I don’t know where to put the cameras… I think… I’ll go ask Kirumi if she can help. She would keep this a secret if I asked, right?”

“Kirumi is the Super High School Level Maid, right? Yeah, okay! You go do that. I’ll keep working on these books.”

Once Shuichi left the room, I hastily arranged the books.

 

The heavy library doors creaked open. A soft, elegant voice drifted through the musty air, “And how many cameras?” Kirumi asked Shuichi.

“Three. We need to position them in a way where they can capture all three doors, but without being so obvious.”

“Three? But there are only two entrances to the library.”

“Ah, right. There’s a secret door behind this bookcase! This is what led Kaede and me to believe that there’s a mastermind among us. If they were separate from us and in a safe location, they wouldn’t need to hide their secret room where it’s accessible to everyone.” Shuichi struggled to open the heavy bookshelf in the back, but it slowly rumbled open.

“Hm. Is this a key card slot? I am assuming that you have not been inside.”

“Yes, you’re right. We don’t have the keycard to open the door, but it’s black and white like Monokuma. It’s definitely the mastermind’s room.”

There was a sudden and low rumble as the bookshelf slowly closed to its original position.

Shuichi softly said, more so to himself,, “It automatically closes...?”

Kirumi swept a gloved finger on the bookshelf. “There is dust absent from solely this shelf. Books are scattered in the vicinity, but not directly in front. This is a suspicious scene indeed... good observation, Shuichi.”

“Hi Kirumi!” I waved from the ladder.

“Good afternoon, Kaede. Are you arranging the books to accommodate the cameras?”

“Well, I’m trying to, but I don’t think they’ll fit.”

Kirumi cocked her head and stared down the bookshelves.

“If the cameras cannot fit between nor above the books, what about inside?”

I scratched my head, “Um, what?”

“Here,” Kirumi took a book from the back right shelf, “a number of these books are old and already falling apart.” She continued her demonstration and easily pulled the yellowed paper out from the paperback binding of a gardening guide.

“Wha- don’t rip it! What if we violate the school rules?! No destruction of school property, remember?” I started walking towards her to put the book back on the shelf.

“Oh, but I have not destroyed anything. I merely disassembled it.” She rotated the papers in her right hand to show me, “The glue keeps the papers intact, and I have not ripped anything. If Monokuma is that insistent then I will gladly put the papers back in their books after we capture the mastermind.” She gave a sly smile.

Shuichi stammered, “Speaking of, where is Monokuma?”  
The rear door to the library suddenly creaked open and Shuichi and I yelped, “No one was watching the doors!”

A flash of black and white sprinted past us. I thought our plan was over. We’d been made.

Except the black and white colors were Kirumi, sprinting to the door with a speed and ferocity that I’ve never seen before, and barreled the door closed with her entire body.

My mouth dropped in awe, “Wow, Kirumi! That was amazingly fast! It was like listening to ‘Flight of the Bumblebee!’”

A surprisingly human groan came from the other side of the door, “Ow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression's kicking my ass so i thought that if i uploaded this so that other people can motivate me to finish, i would finish. i have literally the entire storyline planned out, i just need to write the thing. this is my first fic and im relatively new to this community so go easy! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of ny'all that have left any sort of feedback: thank you. you make my day ♥ really makes me think that i still have things to give out to the world.

“Wait… that doesn’t sound like Monokuma.” said Shuichi.  
Kirumi cracked the door open and peeked outside.

“Oh dear.”

She quickly swung the door open and bent down to pick someone up off the floor and carried them inside the library, closing the door with her foot.

“Woah, Kirumi. You’re pretty strong.” muttered the lanky guy that the SHSL Maid was cradling like a baby. Except it was a really tall baby. She placed him carefully on top of a table. I walked over to see who it was, and it was Rantaro, holding a hand to a bloody forehead.

“My sincerest apologies, Rantaro. We preconceived that you were Monokuma. I will quickly retrieve medical supplies from the warehouse. Please do not strain yourself.” Kirumi bowed and rushed out, trying to hide her red face.

Rantaro slowly sat up and looked at the blood on his hand. “What are you guys doing here, anyways?”

Shuichi and I glanced nervously at each other, then looked back at a bleeding Rantaro.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“C’mon, I got hit in the face for this.”

Giving up I sighed and surrendered my hands up in the air, “Okay! Okay. I… want to trust you. 'Cus we're friends. So... I’m gonna tell you-”

Shuichi stammered softly, “Ah, Kaede…”

“-that Shuichi found a secret door behind that bookcase, which is probably the room where the mastermind does all their masterminding-”

“I don’t think that’s a word…”

“-And we’re setting up a trap with cameras connected to motion sensors that will capture the mastermind entering their secret room.”

Rantaro turned his head to the side and looked at the moving bookcase as if he was in deep thought, and promptly fished out two Monopads.

“Two?! Why do you have two Monopads?” I exclaimed.

Rantaro slid his finger across one and held it up for Shuichi and me to see and began explaining, “This one… is like everyone else’s Monopads.” He set it down next to him and turned on the other. “...And this one is special. It has that secret room documented in the map tab. It’s… the ‘Survivor’s Perk Monopad.’”

Shuichi raised his arm to lower his hat closer to his face. His voice was barely audible, “So you _have_ done this before…”

Rantaro sighed and placed his Survivor’s Perk Monopad on his lap. “Shuichi. You can only hide so much behind your hat. I know you’re wary of me, which is perfectly rational. You’ve already put your trust in Kaede so there’s no reason for you to trust me, am I right?”

Shuichi looked at his feet and his dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

“H-hold on a minute. We’re all friends here." My voice wavered.  
_I need to be strong for my friends. I can't let this happen._  
"We should be working **_together_**! That's the only way we'll **_ever_** defeat the mastermind! Their killing game can only work when we’re all at each other’s throats! So… I-I’m sorry! I’m way better at playing piano, not giving speeches. I’m sure a song like [‘River Flows in You’ by Yiruma](https://youtu.be/7maJOI3QMu0) would be perfect to strike inspiration in you guys!"

Rantaro chuckled, “I think that was pretty good.”  
  
Shuichi raised his head to look at me. He stammered, “You’re… you’re right…” He turned. “I’m sorry, Rantaro.”

Rantaro gave us a smile. “It’s nothing to apologize for. Like I said, it’s perfectly rational to suspect others in this situation. Thanks, though.”

“What made you come down here in the first place?” Shuichi asked.

“Ever the Super High School Level Detective. I was gonna investigate the secret room on my Monopad before I got smacked in the face.”

“Do you have a keycard?”

“Keycard? No, all I got was this Survivor’s Perk Monopad. Why?”

I spoke up, “You need a keycard to get in the secret room.”

Rantaro groaned as he got off the table. We watched as he investigated the door for himself. The front door to the library creaked open and we all spun on our heels.

“Rantaro! Please sit back down!”

“Oh, hey Kirumi! I’m fine. Really. Probably just need to clean the blood…” Rantaro turned back to the not-so-secret black and white door.

Kirumi put the first aid kit on the table and walked over to Rantaro. She bent down and swept his legs out from under him.

“Whoa!”

Kirumi cradled Rantaro once again and set him down on the table. Trying not to giggle, I let out a snort. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shuichi stood next to me, covering his mouth to muffle his own laughter. We witnessed Kirumi rightfully own the title of a Super High School Level Maid; She cleaned Rantaro’s forehead with antiseptic, placed bandages, and set them with gauze around the top of his entire head, all done in under a minute.

“Thanks, Kirumi…”

“I sincerely apologize again for injuring you. Now, I must go work on the ca-”

“ _ **Wait!**_ ” Rantaro commanded in a low voice. Even though a third of his face was covered in gauze, the look he gave us chilled me to the bone. His eyes seethed with a dark anger. His mouth was twisted in a scowl of disappointment. He looked at Shuichi, me, then Kirumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say that depression was kicking my ass? i meant that it was pulverizing me into the ground. sorry. next half of the chapter will be uploaded this week unless i take a two day depression nap


End file.
